Obvious
by anya-191
Summary: What if Nick lost a Bet with Warrick and Had to sing Karaoke? Would it do anything to change his relationship with Sara?


Just a little piece I wrote after listening to Westlifes new album. I thought this song just suited Nick and Sara.  
  
Don't own CSI or any of the Characters and the Song Obvious belongs to Westlife.  
  
Obvious  
  
"Hey Sara, so are you going tonight?" Warrick asked sitting down beside Sara in the break room. "What's tonight?" Sara asked. "You remember Nick and I made a bet about that case last week, he said the husband didn't do it and I said he did and the loser had to sing Karaoke tonight in the bar" Warrick replied grinning. "I 'd forgotten about that," Sara said smiling. "Well since Nick lost I guess he's gotta sing then" Sara asked. "Yep and he's not getting out of it" Warrick laughed evilly. "Well I'll be there" Sara smiled "Couldn't miss an opportunity to see Nicky make an Idiot out of himself" Sara laughed. Just then Nick walked in. "Hey Nicky we were just talking about you, looking forward to tonight are you" Sara teased. "Every one knows don't they Warrick?" Nick questioned. "Yea Man" Warrick smirked. "And they all promised to be there to show moral support ya know". "That is so unfair Warrick they were not the terms" Nick sighed. "Don't tell me if I had lost the bet you wouldn't have told everyone," Warrick said. "Well." Nick trailed. "See I told you" Warrick laughed as he grabbed his gear and started to leave, "I'll see you tonight at 7 then, you too Sara". "Your going" Nick asked horrified, Sara was the last person he wanted to make a fool of himself in front of. "Yea wouldn't miss it, See ya then Nicky" Sara said leaving  
  
Nick sat on the couch how had he gotten himself in this mess, why did he make that stupid bet with Warrick, now Sara would think he was a total Idiot. Nick knew he had serious feelings for Sara but he hadn't been able to tell her and now he was going to make an idiot of himself in front of her he'd never be able to do it.  
  
7PM - Karaoke Kingdom.  
  
Nick was waiting nervously by the stage studying the songs, he knew he had to do this but he wished Warrick hadn't told absolutely everybody he looked around there was Catherine with Grissom and Lindsey, Warrick was sitting beside Sara who had Greg on the other side and there were a few other Lab tech spread around, this was going to be total humiliation, not that he had a seriously bad voice it was actually pretty good he'd just never live down singing Karaoke and Warrick knew it he was enjoying every minute of this. Nick couldn't believe Grissom was here although he knew Cath had probably dragged him along. He still hadn't decided on a song and he was on next, then he saw it the song he had to sing he was going to humiliate himself anyway might as well make it double humiliation and use the experience to let Sara know how he felt.  
  
As Nick began to sing he locked eyes with Sara,  
  
Obvious  
  
Yeah, ooooh...  
  
We started as friends  
  
But something happened inside me  
  
Now I'm reading into everything  
  
But there's no sign you hear the lightning, baby  
  
You don't ever notice me turning on my charm  
  
Or wonder why I'm always where you are  
  
I've made it obvious  
  
Done everything but sing it  
  
I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong  
  
I'm not so good with words  
  
And since you never notice  
  
The way that we belong  
  
I'll say it in a love song  
  
I've heard you talk about  
  
How you want someone just like me  
  
But every time I ask you out  
  
We never move pass friendly, no no  
  
And you don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone  
  
Or wonder why I keep you on the phone  
  
Nick left the stage and began to walk towards Sara just to make sure she got the idea that he was singing to her. Sara was staring at Nick coming towards her she'd been listening to the words but surely he couldn't be singing to her.  
  
I've made it obvious  
  
Done everything but sing it  
  
I'm not so good with words  
  
And since you never notice  
  
The way that we belong  
  
I'll say it in a love song  
  
Yeah...  
  
You are my very first thought in the morning  
  
And my last at nightfall  
  
You are the love that came without warning  
  
I need you, I want you to know  
  
Nick was now standing right in front of Sara and he kneeled on the floor in front of her and took her hand as he finished the song. Sara was to shocked to move of be embarrassed at the fact he was serenading her. Nick was just hoping her wasn't making a utter fool of himself.  
  
I've made it obvious  
  
So finally I'll sing it  
  
I'm not so good with words  
  
And since you never notice  
  
The way that we belong  
  
I'll say it in a love song  
  
And sing it until the day you're holding me  
  
I've wanted you so long but on and on you get me wrong  
  
I more then adore you but since you never seem to see  
  
But you never seem to see  
  
I'll say it in this love song  
  
Nick finished the song and just looked at Sara who was still in shock at Nick declaration of love. "So." Nick asked hesitantly. "Umm well I." Sara stammered. "It's ok if you don't feel the same I understand Sara I shouldn't have done that" Nick said standing to turn. Sara grabbed his hand, "It's not that Nick, believe me I feel the same I was just shocked" she finished as she pulled him towards her and kissed him passionately in front of all there co-workers and anyone else in view. "Maybe that bet wasn't s bad after all" Nick smiled as they came up for air. "I love you Sara". "I love you too Nick, even if I didn't she the obvious" she laughed.  
  
The End.  
  
Reviews greatly appreciated!!!! 


End file.
